1. Field of Application
This invention relates to article display and storage devices; and more particularly to such devices for the display and storage of shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic packages are widely used for a variety of items ranging from food to hardware. These packages allow the visual display of product to the prospective customer allowing customer evaluation prior to purchase without opening the package. Some plastic packages have the added feature of recloseability and storage of unused product.
Some of the earliest plastic packages were blister packs wherein a plastic formed in a predetermined shape, generally known as the blistic or bubble, is often affixed to a paper or plastic backing board. These packages are extensively used in rack merchandising of products. These types of packages however do not seem to be adaptable to large items. The prior art listed below show a number of United States Letter Patents which are representative of blister packages. Such patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,682 for "Blister Package" issued to M. W. Kuchenbecker on Nov. 17, 1981; 4,166,535 for "Package Structure" granted on Sept. 4, 1979 to D. A. Gilling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,203 for "Recloseable Hinged Blister Card Package" issued Oct. 10, 1978 to M. W. Kuchenbecker; 4,499,353 for "Blister Package" issued Feb. 12, 1985 to T. A. Shields and 3,397,774 for "Container" issued Aug. 20, 1968 to J. Tjaden.
A similar package for merchanidsing small articles, with a semi-rigid recloseable package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,309 for "Reusable Package" granted to J. J. Szostek on Aug. 26, 1969. Another resealable package for a paint brush is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,811 issued on Jan. 3, 1984 to J. F. Knapp for "Molded Container". Neither of these seem to be adaptable to large items such as shoes.
Shoes are shown to be held side-by-side on a base and fastened thereto in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,353 for "Footwear Holder" granted to R. Matsubara on Jan. 18, 1972. This folder does not minimize storage space, allow stackability or enclose the shoes for protection during storage.
Another package, but one for the display of jewelry, having a hinged cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,972 for "Display Container for Neck Chains and the Like" issued to E. Szamborski on Apr. 12, 1977. This package, however, is not adaptable to the packaging of shoes.